


together

by pendragonpants



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Violence, sharing bloody kisses in the moonlight!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendragonpants/pseuds/pendragonpants
Summary: He could see nothing but darkness, taste nothing but blood, smell nothing but salt and copper and feel himself float away.The aftermath of Will and Hannibal's Fall.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nietzscheantrout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nietzscheantrout/gifts).



> Hello! This is my first Hannibal and Hannigram fic and I really hope everyone enjoys it! It's an angsty and melancholy ride.
> 
> Special thanks to my beta [@nietzscheantrout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nietzscheantrout/pseuds/nietzscheantrout) for helping me out! Go check out his fics and show him some love!

Gravity. That’s what would assist in his demise, Will thought. He held onto Hannibal tightly, clutching his shirt and breathing in his expensive and musky scent. He could feel their blood mingle with one another as they moved closer and closer to the water. Surprisingly, the trip downward was smooth. They did not hit any protruding rocks and it was a seamless demise. 

When they finally reached the water, the impact shocked him right to his bones. He didn’t register the pain at first, if he could have laughed, he would have. He was not dead yet? Why? The water lashed out at him, washing away the blood that stained every part of him. Frigid and unforgiving, it caused him to let go of Hannibal and Will sank. He could feel the iciness seep into his body and the burn in his lungs but it was all okay. He’d be okay. This was what he wanted. 

Hannibal was nowhere to be seen but Will was sure he was sinking too. No, they were not sinking, he thought. Rising, they were rising together, finally together. It had taken him far too long to realise that they were meant to be, that fate wanted them together. Oh, how Hannibal had opened his eyes. He was blind and now he could see! They’d rise together as one and Will could love him again. For eternity they’d be together, burning in the fires of Hell perhaps but nevertheless, together. That was his new favourite word. Together. Time seemed to slow down, the pressure increased and the sear of icy liquid in his lungs caused him to gulp for air but to no avail. Only mouthfuls of bitter salt and vague iron that he knew came from him. He closed his eyes and let himself drift off, finally getting some respite.

*

I wanted this, he dreamt. He could envision Hannibal’s smile, the blade in his hands as they carved up another body. The sweet aroma of herbs enveloped the two of them and Hannibal spoke.

“Will, it is good to see you again. Why don’t you help me cut up those fruits?”

Will was silent and did so, watching Hannibal out of the corner of his eye. He moved delicately and oh so elegantly. No one could ever come close to being like Hannibal. Everyone Will had met was the same in some way or another, there was always something that tied people and linked them together but with Hannibal, he was different. He was more special, an unusual breed altogether. He was Hannibal. He oozed manners and perfection and had this godlike aura. Hannibal was a man, a god, a religion and a curse to Will and he was certain that Hannibal viewed him the exact same way.

“What’s on the menu tonight?”

“Langue D'Agneau En Papillotes.” He spoke with that lovely accent of his and it clouded Will’s mind and rational thought. “You have not fed this to me before.” He responded carefully, slicing into the pomegranate and relishing in the ease of which the blade went through it.

“I have not. I have served this to Alana and Dr Chilton. I must say I was extremely tempted to eat his tongue right then and there.”

“But you didn’t.”

“No,” Hannibal clucked, “He had the misfortune of being Abel Gideon’s prey.”

“And he was your prey too. Yet, you did not successfully manage to frame him. Shot in the face, I heard.” Will said casually.

Hannibal hummed softly in response but Will saw the flicker of darkness that crossed his face but he went about arranging the plates. Will smiled at him and Hannibal smiled back. 

“Are you happy, Hannibal?” 

“Happy? I am. But only when I am with you.”

Will looked up at him, pleased. Of course, Will could only dream. Hannibal had escaped to Europe shortly after framing Chilton. It was one of those recurring dreams and he relished it. It was always hiding in the back of his mind, popping up every so often when he was alone or about to fall asleep. Its purpose was to remind him that this was what he wanted.

*

Will was barely aware of the fact that he was moving, the current pulling him in different directions all at once. It was like the water was arguing with itself, unable to decide which way it wanted to move. How long had he been aimlessly drifting around? He was not conscious of the fact that he had reached land, as he was spat out of the water and onto the rocks and sand.

He could see nothing but darkness, taste nothing but blood, smell nothing but salt and copper and feel himself float away. Will sat up, gasping as he retched and coughed out large amounts of blood and seawater. His hands clenched itself into fists, scrabbling at the smooth pebbles and coarse sand for an inkling of support.

He shuddered as the cold bit at him, the icy wind stinging his cheeks and his soaking wet clothes did nothing to help warm him up. His teeth chattered, a legato of clicks and Will could swear he was already dead. He blinked, taking into account his surroundings. The area around him was glistening and sanguine and it was so quiet. Oddly quiet. The waves lapped at the shore silently, moving lazily which was a contrast to its previous roughness. There was no screech of a seabird, no rustle of leaves, just Will’s laboured breathing.

The beach was illuminated by the moonlight, an eerie glow that comforted Will and reminded him of the many times he stared at the orb in the sky. The moon was an old friend of his after all. 

It was ever-changing, adaptable and symbolic of endings and new beginnings. This “rebirth” was sort of similar to reincarnation, to a renewal of the soul. 

The moon was connected to water and tides, it helped to represent our emotions and subconscious mind. On surface level, we do not see what is going beneath, because what is hiding beneath is the true you.

Will felt like an ocean or like a moon. He had to keep up a facade in front of Jack but with Hannibal, he could be himself. 

A small part of him detested Hannibal and shrieked at Will to regain his common sense, to understand that this “relationship” they had was unhealthy and toxic. It was a pity Will admired the other man too much to give in to that small part.

He turned his head to look at the dark figure that was sprawled near him. He inched his way towards it, cursing in pain as his weakened body protested against his desire to move.

“Hannibal?” He murmured, voice raspy because his mouth was so dry. How funny, he thought, I was just drowning moments ago and now I am parched. Hannibal didn’t stir, let alone move an inch. Will called out his name one more time, gently stroking the side of his face. 

The man’s eyes flickered open and Will breathed a sigh of relief.

“Hello, Will.”

“Hannibal.”

Both of them were aware of the fact that they were gravely injured with a low chance of survival but neither of them mentioned it at that moment.

The blood that had looked so black in the moonlight had lost some of it’s sheen yet it was still beautiful. The night was tranquil and the sound of blood dripping, trickling off of them and onto the ground was strangely calming.

Hannibal was barely moving, hands clutching his abdomen as he wheezed and coughed up blood. Will lay next to him on his back, stroking the silver hairs from his clammy forehead.

“How was the experience of killing Dolarhyde?” Hannibal murmured, turning his head so that he faced Will, lips flecked with red.

He looked a little bit like a wild animal that had just torn up his prey with his ivory teeth stained crimson and a cruel glint in his eyes. Hannibal had never looked so gorgeous as he did now.

“It was...amazing.” Will admitted. He did not say more than that but the proud expression on Hannibal’s face gave him all the validation he needed.

Just as Francis Dolarhyde had his Becoming and transformed into The Great Red Dragon, Will had his Becoming too. Except he was not transforming into anything new. He was accepting the darker side of himself, the one that enjoyed killing Garrett Jacob Hobbs, the one that loved rearranging Randall Tier and posing him in the museum, the one who loved Hannibal for what he was.

“I thought you were fond of his work?” Will inquired, wincing as another stab of agony ran through his battered body.

“I was. But he ate a painting, a very nice one at that, and that was incredibly impolite. After all, whenever feasible, one should always try to eat the rude. Such a pity I couldn’t eat him.” 

Will did his best to eke out a laugh. His body was screaming with pain and he could feel himself ebbing away slowly. He could tell Hannibal was feeling the same way and he was grateful that the other man was revealing his pain. It was one of the ways he demonstrated his humanity and vulnerability.

“Where do you think we will go?”

“Someplace nice, I hope.”

“You wish.”

Oh, how Will adored that smile. The slight curl of his pink lips and the knowing twinkle in his eyes. Will reached out to cup Hannibal’s face, locking eyes with the man. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss against his lips, a kiss that displayed just how much he loved Hannibal.

The many opportunities they had to do this was gone and Will wanted to do it now or it would never happen. Hannibal eagerly kissed back with a feral gentleness and he tasted sweet, tasted of sugar and glory and wonder.

Hannibal’s hands ran through Will’s dark locks, tugging on some of them lightly as they kissed more passionately. Will felt powerful and euphoric, this was an amazing experience for him.

Finally, they parted, both men heaving for air as their injuries had weakened them. Blood was smeared across both their faces and when Hannibal raised his hand, crimson dripped off of it and he stared at it curiously. He spoke, his voice so soft and so weak that Will’s heart ached.

“Beautiful, isn’t it? Seeing your own is far more beautiful than seeing someone else’s blood, wouldn’t you agree? However, I find that yours is gorgeous.”

“Thank you. Hannibal, are you happy?” He wanted to know as his dream had kept replaying in his head.

“Yes, I am happy when I am with you.”

Will felt better now, his mind and heart were at ease and he did not have to worry about Hannibal being disappointed or unsatisfied.

He remembered what Bedelia had asked him, “But do you ache for him?”, and the answer was yes. He did ache for Hannibal. He did yearn to be with him. 

He leaned closer to Hannibal, placing his head on the man’s shoulder and held his hand. Hannibal gave him a tight-lipped smile, obviously struggling with the pain but he pressed on for a little while longer. This show of affection was so rare and Will wished Abigail was here with them. They’d be meeting her soon, however, and they’d be reunited once again.

When both men knew that their time had come, they shifted closer to one another, gripped the other tighter and pressed their heads together. Will smiled, knowing he was completed. 

He pitied Molly and Wally but he was sure she’d be happier without him. She could live a normal life and receive the love and adoration she deserved. He hoped Alana would care for his dogs, or maybe Jack would. He wouldn’t have minded if Jimmy or Brian took over and cared for the canines. He’d miss some people for sure but he didn’t want to spend too much time dwelling on that. 

Finally, he felt the cool repose he desperately desired and they were gone. Eyes half-lidded and unfocused, hands limp and chest still and unmoving.

They wouldn’t see the light of the morning, neither would they hear the terrified scream of an unwitting passerby when they chanced upon the bodies or the shrill siren of an ambulance that couldn’t save them.

They wouldn’t see the articles written about them or the whispers and rumours people shared but it did not matter to them.

What they would see was one another for all eternity and that made it worth it. Together, as one.

**Author's Note:**

> Ouch. I hope I reduced some of you to tears? I am sorry but I thought this was a good way to end with a bang. 
> 
> Hope you liked this fic, leave a comment and kudos if you did. Constructive criticism is appreciated too. Let me know if you want to see more of this from me! 
> 
> Thank you for reading x


End file.
